Love Knows Keine Borders
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Love has no borders. In 1963, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis adopted Katharina from Germany. The boys have helped Katharina, or Hannah as she goes by, with her homework and with speaking English because of her ADD and Aspergers. After losing her birth parents, the boys struggle to help Hannah with another two losses, while still grieving themselves. Can they handle a thirteen year old girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To Get Distracted Easily Is Nor- Birds**

 **Love Has No Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ages (As of Christmas, 1965):**

 **Hannah June: 12**

 **Two-Bit: 18**

 **Steve: 17**

 **Sodapop and Johnny: 16**

 **Pony: 13**

 **Dallas: 17**

 **Darry: 20**

 **Backstory (that I can't fit into this story): Hannah June Curtis was adopted from Germany when she was 9, almost three years ago. She has moderate ADD and is slow in school. She has mild Asperger's syndrome.  
**

 **Third Person POV (February 1st, 1966)**

Hannah June sat at the coffee table doing her reading homework while her older brothers' friend sat on the couch finishing off another beer. The German native couldn't seem to concentrate on the book she was reading.

"Two-Bit! I can't gist thist vaht!" The young girl complained in broken English and German.

Two-Bit rolled off of the Curtis's couch and slid into the seat next to his friend. She pulled her wavy, caramel hair back into a ponytail to get it out of the way. Her murky ocean blue eyes stared at Two-Bit, waiting for his help.

"This word?" He corrected her. Within the last year or two, Two-Bit had gotten really good at picking out German words in his best buddy's little sister's English. All of his past English teachers would be shocked at his actions.

Hannah jutted out her bottom lip, which had a small scar over it going up, affecting her speech.

"You could walk to Texas on that clip," Two-Bit drawled lazily. Hannah have him a confused state. "Sphere?"

"Yaaaa," Hannah dragged out, nodding. "Zat vord." She pointed out the word "sphere" on the page.

"Sph-ere," Two-Bit pronounced slowly.

"Sp-ahr," Hannah mimicked back the word, plus her thick accent.

"Close," Two-Bit mimicked the word again, sans her accent. The next time, Hannah was closer.

"Sp-are," she said. Then, she looked up out of the window at two birds chirping. "Ve had bads in _Deutschland_."

Two-Bit laughed at her random comment. "What kind of birds?"

" _Tauben, Pelikane, und Spechte,_ " Hannah informed her brother after a moments hesitation. She wasn't sure what the English words were for Pelicans, woodpeckers, and doves, so she recited the German translations.

"Sounds beautiful. Do you understand the rest of this book?" Two-Bit clarified, switching back to their original topic. Hannah nodded.

"Yas. Ich liebe dich," Hannah proclaimed to her practically brother. Two-Bit grinned fondly and echoed the German translation of "I love you too."

Steve and Soda burst into the house after work.

"Hey, Hannah," her brother called. "Wanna come with me to pick up Ponyboy from track practice?"

"Yah," Hannah replied, bringing her reading book out to Darry's truck with her.

 _Pretty PLEASE READ:_

 **A/N: Seemd like an akward place to stop, but I have my reasoning. Which character should Hannah be closest with, besides Two-Bit? (I don't think that I will have him be the closest relationship one.**

 **Does everybody understand what Hannah is saying?** **And the reason Hannah had so many problems (cleft lip, ADD, autism...) is because while Germany is a developed country, WWII left the country in ruins for decades. Hannah was just an orphan and she lived about two hours south of Berlin (80 miles). So there's your little history lesson of the day. :) Thanks for reading.**

 **Word Count: 663 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lonely Walks In The Pouring Rain**

 **Love Has No Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Hannah June's POV (February 1st, 1966)**

Soda drove me in relative silence. The radio played a steady tune softly, and Soda and I chatted a bit, but it was mostly silent besides that. The pitter-patter of the rain falling made the silence mostly bearable. But just mostly. My foot still tapped loudly a hundred miles per hour.

"Where is he?" Sodapop wondered aloud. Pony, who always waited outside of the school for us, was absolutely nowhere to be found. I quickly checked his the time. Pony's track practice ended at 5:15 and it was now almost six o'clock. If I said that I wasn't worried than I would be lying.

With the rain now pouring harder, Soda put the truck in reverse and canvased around the school area, looking for our brother.

"Let's spilt up and look for him on foot, okay? Man, I hope he didn't get jumped or somethin'," Sodapop said the last part to himself. I nodded and got out of the car, shivering from the ice-cold rain. It couldn't have been even fifty degrees out, and with the rain it was freezing. I hated cold weather. I could not wait until spring time.

About fifteen minutes later I finally laid eyes on my adopted older brother. Ponyboy was shaking also and sopping wet.

"Ponyboy!" I called as a roaring clasp of thunder hit. He didn't even react to me, so I jogged towards where he was standing and yelled again.

"Ponyboy!"

This time, Ponyboy turned around to see me. He looked relieved and I noticed he wasn't wearing a coat. Resisting the urge to lecture him like I was the older sibling, we walked back to the truck a few hundred yards away and met up with Sodapop.

"Finally, Ponyboy! Even if I'm late, I'm still comin', buddy. Don't take off again alright," Soda wrapped his arm around Pony, relieved, and all three of us piled into his truck, turning the heat up as high as it could possibly go.

When we got inside Darry took one look at the three of us and threw towels at us. I scowled at him as it hit me in the face, but wrapped myself in if anyway. I wasn't going to be that stubborn and freeze to death.

"Soda, you let her search around by herself? Do you have any idea what the Socs could do to someone like her?" Darry started to lecture, looking frazzled. Soda took a step back. I felt like I wasn't even there.

"I'm nicht a baby, Darry," I protested hotly.

"Stay out of this, Hannah," Darry protested stubbornly. "You should have known better."

"You need to stop treating me like a little kid! I'm not stupid und I can handle myself. Your not dad, und Ihre nie zu Vater zu sein!" (and you never will be my dad!)

I turned and took off out the screen door, forgetting that it was cold and raining. I heard the door slam for a second time and when I turned around I saw Dallas chasing after me. I took off in a dead run, but after just a few minutes a tree root caught my ankle and I went sprawling. I cussed under my breathe in German as Dallas sat on the tree root.

 _Great_ , I thought. _Dallas is here to talk_.

He helped my up, but the moment I put weight on my foot I had to bite back a yelp. I limped a few steps and sat on the fountain.

I knew that I didn't have an option, so I started to talk. The atmosphere was making me uncomfortable.

"Zey treat me like a kid," I mumbled. "I feel so useless und stewpid."

Dallas sputtered. "Well, I know that ain't true. Who cleans the most in that house? Who is the best artist in your family? Who-"

"I can't nevah vocus on vhat I'm doin' vhen I facuum or do the dishes or somezing. Und Darry's alvays yelling at me to focus, but it's hard. Ponyboy is de gut draver. You aren't gut at pep-talks," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"Who's the best dancer?" Dallas finally asked seriously after pausing. I blushed and then thought of my brothers dancing.

"...me," I mumbled awkwardly. Dallas stood up.

"Ready to go back home, kid?"

I frowned, sucking in a sharp breath as I put weight on my ankle. "Yas. It's cold out."

 **A/N: Word Count: 857 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School Day Headaches; Blame The Freezing Rain**

 **Love Has No Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Hannah June's POV (February 1st, 1966)**

Waking up early in the morning has always been difficult, but when I woke up at the crack of dawn for school that morning the only thing I could think about was going back to sleep. My entire body felt like it was made out of lead.

Correction: A thousand pounds of the heaviest element. Whatever that was. I couldn't think of it then.

Sodapop didn't say anything when I got back to he house, and I was glad. We silently forgave each other.

"Hannah, get up already! Darry's gonna come in and drag your butt out of bed himself if you don't," Sodapop complained roughly, still groggy himself. I sighed audibly and pushed the top half of myself up and heaved my legs over the side of my warm bed.

I must have gotten up too quickly, because I lost my balance and almost fell over. I was able to steady myself though and I felt Soda's worried stare on my back.

"I stood up too quick," I told him, answering the unasked, but assumed question. Sodapop shrugged, rubbing the sleep out of his.

Soda trudged out of the room, dragging his feet. I laughed lightly at him, but it quickly turned into rough coughing.

Luckily, and surprisingly, my three overprotective older brothers didn't hear me coughing. Internally, I sighed with relief and started to get ready for school, even though no part of me wanted to. I hated school, and today the warmth of my bed seemed extremely welcoming.

I was late to school, of course. No matter that time I got up I was late. I was in grade six science class at my school, but I was still in fourth grade Reading and Writing and fifth grade Math. I was able to take sixth grade Social Studies, even though my memory was severely challenged.

"Hannah June Curtis! Stop primping your hair and get in here already," Darry hollered from the kitchen.

"Yas, Yas," I mumbled under my breath. I heard Ponyboy laugh at some joke Two-Bit said as I rushed out the door.

 **OoOoOoO (Later that afternoon)**

"Miss Curtis, could you tell us what is the answer to number seventeen?"

Much to my embarrassment, I wasn't even for sure what page we were on. I glanced at the person next to me, which happened to be Annabelle, to see what the question even was in the first place. Our math teacher, Mr. Davids, gave me a long and annoyed stare.

"If you were paying attention at all, Hannah, you would know that the problem I was asking you to solve can be found written on the board. To those of you who are paying attention, you know that the answer is ** _2 twenty-sevenths_**."

 _Oh, right. I knew that completely._

I felt my ears grow warm. I mumbled an apology and hoped that he wouldn't give me the ruler anytime soon.

My head gave another ferocious pound against the side of my skull. I winced and closed my eyes to try and block it out. It didn't subside, though. _Stupid rain_ , I thought.

 **A/N: Word Count: 626 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Phone Calls, Seizures, and Casanovas**

 **Love Has Nein Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Hannah June's POV (February 1st, 1966)**

When I got home, hours later, I was shaking. Two-Bit ditched school to babysit his baby sister and probably go to Bucks about halfway through the day and Steve got detention and couldn't give me a ride. I was stuck walking home from school by myself. I was coughing and sneezing more frequently now and my head hurt even worse than before once I finally walked into my house.

The house was nice and warm, but I couldn't shake the cold that seeped into my bones and send chills throughout my entire body. I knew that I must have been running a fever to be that cold but sweating at the same time.

I swallowed my two aspirins dry before Darry, Sodapop, or Ponyboy could get home from work or track practice, hoping that it would get rid of my pounding headache.

 **Third Person POV (February 2nd, 1966)**

Hannah didn't want her brothers to find out that she was sick, and she thought that she was okay, so she never mentioned how poorly she was feeling. They didn't need to worry about her.

The next day at school Hannah could barely stay awake. None of her teachers noticed, though. The Socs like to make fun of the way she talked English, so Hannah tended to keep her trap shut in school.

She was walking to the library, which was up front by the nurse's office and the main office. Her vision was swirling as she walked and she had to grab the wall sometimes for support.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Hannah June's head hit the floor and her body began to violently shake. The nurse, who luckily happened to be walking by, placed her hands on the seizing young student.

 **Sodapop's POV (same day)**

"Hey, Mr. Charmer! Your fans are here," Steve called crom the front. I rolled out from under James, our boss's, Ford, laughing. Caitlin's eyes lit up when she saw me in my greasy overalls. I walked over to her, but then the phone rang. When I answered it, I discovered that it was Darry.

"Little Buddy, Hannah's in the hospital. I already picked up Ponyboy from school. Get to the hospital quick, but drive safely, m'kay?" Darry told me.

I almost dropped the phone. "Yeah, okay," I managed, hanging up the phone with a shaking hand.

"Hannah's in the hospital," I told Steve. I ignored Caitlin's please, calling after me as I jogged out the door.

"Is Hannah your _girlfriend_?" She shrieked demandingly.

 **A/N: Sorry for the switch in POV's. I had to to say what happened after she passed out.**

 **A/N: Word Count: 553 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Do You Know How Much I Love You, Hannah?**

 **Love Has Nein Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 **Sodapop's POV (February 2nd, 1966)**

I rushed to the hospital, ignoring Darry's advice to "drive safely."

I wondered if I would ever get o see my little sister again. We took her halfway around the world to give her a better, safer life and she still ends up in a hospital because we didn't notice that she was running a high fever?

"Is she gonna alright, Darry?" I asked breathlessly as soon as I found him. He looked at me, relieved, and then nodded.

"We can see her now," Darry told me. I put my arm around Ponyboy's shoulder as we walked towards her designated hospital room. He hated hospitals, well, I guess we all did.

We had been here way too many times.

I sat down on a chair next to Hannah. It didn't even seem like it was my little sister laying there. She looked too small, too pale, and way, way too still.

"I'm glad your gonna be okay, Hannah," I whispered to the figure on the hospital bed. "Ich liebe dich."

"ich habe dich auch lieb, Sodapop," the figure whispered back with a echo of a smile playing on her pale, chapped lips.

 **PLEASE READ*** A/N: After this little intro, the rest of this story will be one-shots that you guys request! Please, send them in and I will try and do all of them.** **Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) No slash. (Unless it's like Soda/Sandy or something)**

 **2) They don't all have to include Hannah.**

 **3) Be creative, descriptive, and have fun!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Teaching Ponyboy How To Drive**

 **Love Knows Keine Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 ** _~ Early Fall, 1968~_**

"Soda, how'd did you guys adopt me?" Hannah asked, leaning her head into her older brother's shoulder. Soda paused, taken aback by his little sister's question. Then, he smiled.

"It all started in 1956," he started dramatically in a TV-host voice. "Mom and Dad were watching television and saw a documentary on Berlin after World War II. It was terribly graphic. Mom then went to Germany with her church two years later to an orphanage. She talked to dad for about a years, and they decided to adopt from Germany. It took a long time, Hannah. We waited two years until we could finally bring you home. We changed your German name to an English one and got all the legal papers done, and we got to bring you to America."

"I wouldn't blend in very well in school with a name like Katharina Janet Achilles," Hannah commented, laughing.

"And so you became Hannah June Curtia, after Grandma June," Sodapop finished. Hannah smiled sleepily, content.

"What's with the sudden interest?" Sodapop wondered, lazily poking his fifteen year old sister's side. "Is there anything wrong?"

" _Nein_. Nothing is wrong. I was just curious is all," Hannah mumbled self-concisously.

"It's okay to be curious. That's natural. If you want to talk, just ask us, okay?"

Hannah nodded before she fell asleep completely against her brother's shoulder.

* * *

" _Steeeeve_ , this is so _not_ a gut idea."

"Well, why not?" The auto mechanic snapped back.

"Because he's a terrible driver!" Hannah whined.

"Would you two just shut up," Ponyboy complained, agitated, from the front seat. His knuckled were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard.

"Some of us don't want to die," Hannah countered back annoyingly.

"I'm not going to kill you!" Ponyboy groaned.

As the light turned green, and Ponyboy eased his foot onto the gas petal, another car came careening around the corner, disregarding the red light.

Nobody even have time to blink.

There was a sickening crunching sound as it made impact with Steve's rusted car, and a scream rang out from deep in Hannah's throat. Both boys let out a yell, too. The two cars glided across the busy intersection for a few turns before halting to a complete stop in the grass nearby. And then, there was no noise to be heard. Just loud silence.

 **A/N: Thank you so much to Dramaholic74 for the help, especially with the title of my story. And the suggestion for this chapter was from the amazingly talented Chicago Fire Buddies! Thank you!**

 **Word Count: 527 words.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Doctor's Orders, Kiddo**

 **Love Knows Keine Borders**

 **Disclaimer: Do I look like I own The Outsiders? No. The real owner of The Outsiders is the best author ever, S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write on this site.**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think! Criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Flames killed Johnny. ;) Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks.**

 ** _~ Early Fall, 1968~_**

Darry and Soda ran into the hospital with a frenzied, worried state Of mind. They had no idea the condition of his little sister, brother, and best friend. The Doctor saw the two of them and stopped him before he could run around the hospital some more.

"Ah. I'm guessing you must be Mr. Sodapop and Darrel Curtis," he assumed. Darry nodded, not really paying attention and instead focusing on his immense worry.

"Katharina," Doctor Keon stumbled slightly over Hannah's name, "broke her right wrist and su stained some minor cuts to her face, but it is mostly superficial damage. Po-Pony-boy... is currently in surgery. His appendix ruptured and must be removed immediately. Besides his appendix, he has not received any other damage because the car impacted the right side of his car. Mr. Randle has a broken leg and minor brushing to his ribs, but no internal bleeding like we were originally worried about. They all three should make a full recovery. Kath- Miss Curtis will be released to you right now. Because Mr. Randle is an adult, he is also free to go after we can check over his leg one more time. You will revive an update on Mr. Curtis as soon as he is out of surgery."

Both brothers felt relief, but also worry. After signing the papers, the grueling process of waiting for the surgery to be completed began.

"Let's go find Hannah," Sodaoop suggested. Darry stood stiffly and went towards the wing that Doctor Keon had directed them towards. When they walked into her hospital room they found her laying on her bed drawing an eagle with her left hand.

Hannah was grateful that she had broken her right wrist being that she was sinistral.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" Sodapop asked cheerfully. Hannah looked up quickly, started.

"A little zoned out there, huh," Soda teased. She laughed, but her eyes held worry.

"Are... Are Pony und Steve going to be okay?"

"Steve's okay. He's tough, you dig. And Ponyboy's in surgery. His appendix ain't likin' him right now," Darry explain. Hannah scowled; he didn't need to explain it to her like she was five.

When Hannah stood up, a young doctor poked his head through the door and pushed in a wheelchair.

"Do I hafe zo?" Hannah whined.

"Doctors orders, kiddo," Soda told her, shrugging.

"Doctor Keon is waiting for you in the front lobby. He has some news on your brother," the younger doctor told them. As the three made their way to where Doctor Keon was waiting, Hannah wondered if her older brother would be okay. Steve was waiting there for them, clenching his jaw in pain, though he was still trying to hide it with no avail.

Hannah tuned out Doctor Keon's words until she heard that "Ponyboy would be okay and "You may see him now."

Hannah hugged both of her brothers, and Steve even though he playfully pushed her away, with relief. Ponyboy was gonna be okay!

She just wasn't gonna _ever_ ride with him when's he's driving again.

* * *

 **Thank you reviewers!**

 **Amanda (a.k.a. Chicago Fire Buddies)**

 **Dramaholic74**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **CandyMouse22**

 **A/N: The suggestion used for this chapter was again from the amazingly talented author Chicago Fire Buddies! Thank you!**

 **And I have officially put Hateful Cigarettes on hiatus. (Originally titled Starting Off.)**

 **Word Count: 660 words**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee XxX**


End file.
